


Струны огня

by outsomnia



Series: Пламя и грозы [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: У жизни Сяо Чжаня с чувством юмора явно всё было в порядке.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Пламя и грозы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Струны огня

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к «Лезвию грозы».

_I’m on fire with a blade,  
You’re about to hear my name  
Ringing in your head._   
**League of Legends | K/DA - POP/STARS  
(ft. Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns)**

— Итак, — угрожающим тоном произнёс Лу Хань, и Сяо Чжаню резко захотелось вернуться обратно в Чунцин, снова работать дизайнером и никогда не навлекать на себя его гнев. — Что именно во фразе «Только попробуй полезть на демонов сам» ты не понял?

— Ты сказал «попробуй», вот я и попробовал? — неуверенно ответил Сяо Чжань, безуспешно пытаясь изобразить идиота. Возможно, если ему удастся убедить Лу Ханя, что он ещё не совсем пришёл в себя, тот не будет читать ему мораль ближайшие шестнадцать лет?

Судя по взгляду, которым его продолжали сверлить, этот план не сработал.

— Гэ, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, — я понимаю, что ты переживал, но ведь всё же обошлось?

— Если бы я делал всё согласно нашему протоколу, ничего бы не обошлось, — отрезал Лу Хань. — Тебе повезло, что Ибо просил предупреждать его, если ты…

Он резко оборвал себя на середине предложения, и Сяо Чжань несколько раз удивленно моргнул.

— Если я что? — попытался уточнить он. Лу Хань фыркнул, всплеснул руками и молча вышел из его палаты.

Вопросов становилось всё больше

***

Он отложил в сторону ручку, помассировал виски и окинул взглядом пустой офис. Все его коллеги были на выезде, и Сяо Чжань им отчаянно завидовал. Он бы тоже с куда большим удовольствием отправился уничтожать демонов, но противник у него сейчас был другой, и он прекрасно осознавал, что в поединке с бюрократией победа будет не на его стороне.

Если по чему-то Сяо Чжань и не соскучился за два проведённых в больнице дня, так это по ожидавшей его в Бюро горе отчётов, которые ему предстояло составить — всё-таки, в логово демонов до него ещё никому не удавалось пробраться, и начальство хотело знать все подробности, вдруг он заметил что-то важное?

А ещё необходимо написать объяснительную, почему он ослушался приказа и вступил в сражение с демонами до прибытия подкрепления, потому что Лу Хань был жестоким человеком и самым грозным координатором в истории Бюро, и лучшим наказанием считал увеличение бумажной волокиты.

(Иногда Лу Хань вёл себя как напуганный старший брат, и старательно пытался сделать вид, что это не так, прикрываясь своими должностными обязанностями. Но Сяо Чжань знал его слишком хорошо.)

Со стороны двери раздался негромкий стук, и когда он повернул голову, то увидел стоявшего в проёме Ибо, за спиной которого виднелась огромная чёрная сумка.

— Сяо-лаоши, — сказал Ибо. — Я слышал от координатора Лу, что тебя уже выписали.

С каких пор Лу Хань обсуждает его с Ван Ибо?

— Да, — Сяо Чжань несколько раз покрутил затёкшим от бесконечной писанины запястьем. — У меня не было никаких серьёзных повреждений, так что, я уже в полном порядке.

Ибо задумчиво кивнул и неожиданно спросил:

— Ты уже обедал, лаоши?

У него на лице было такое выражение, словно он собирался вступить в бой с парой десятков демонов, а не задал вопрос про еду. Сяо Чжань перевёл взгляд на часы и удивлённо присвистнул: он даже не заметил, как за всеми этими отчётами прошло пять часов.

Возможно, однажды человечество действительно погибнет от бюрократии. Просто потому что за бумагами все забудут от остальном мире.

— Нет, — он покачал головой и не удержался от комментария: — Но знаете, господин Ван, этот охотник предпочитает никуда не ходить с незнакомыми людьми, а вы даже не представились.

Ибо закатил глаза.

— Как будто Сяо-лаоши не выяснил у координатора Лу, кто я такой, в первый же день.

Нет, серьёзно, с каких пор Лу Хань обсуждает его с Ван Ибо, да ещё и с подобными подробностями? Вдруг Сяо Чжань хотел сохранить это в тайне?

— Тем более, я тебя спас, — Ибо самодовольно улыбнулся. — Я совершенно уверен, что лаоши за это должен мне как минимум чашку кофе.

Сяо Чжань драматично прижал руки к груди, старательно изображая испуг:

— Какой ужас, я был уверен, что охотник Ван следует кодексу Бюро и помогает слабым, а оказалось, что он просто преследует свои корыстные цели.

— Конечно, я очень корыстный, — Ибо равнодушно пожал плечами: — Так ты идёшь или нет?

Сяо Чжань ещё раз окинул взглядом лежавшую перед ним стопку бумаг. Конечно, чем раньше он закончит с отчётами, тем быстрее наступит долгожданная свобода, но с другой стороны, он уже успел невероятно устать от всей этой возни, и перерыв явно будет ему на пользу.

— Ведите, охотник Ван, — сказал он и, потянувшись, встал из-за стола.

***

Стоило признать, что вкус у Ибо был неплохим. Он выбрал тихое кафе, расположенное через улицу от Бюро и оформленное в традиционном китайском стиле, с небольшим количеством посетителей и полным разнообразием в меню, — и Сяо Чжань был довольно впечатлён.

— Я вот что хотел узнать, — осторожно начал Сяо Чжань, спустя несколько минут молчания. — Откуда ты вообще меня знаешь? Опять Лу-гэ постарался?

Рука Ибо дрогнула, цзяоцзы упал обратно в тарелку, а палочки со стуком ударились одна об другую. Сяо Чжань поморщился.

— Сяо-лаоши меня не помнит? — ровным голосом спросил Ибо, но на лице у него уже успела мелькнуть обида, и от этого было как-то… Некомфортно.

Если он должен был помнить Ибо, то, наверное, это было какое-то серьёзное событие?

По крайней мере, Сяо Чжань надеялся на это, а не на какую-нибудь неловкую ситуацию. Хотя на его памяти ситуации хуже той самой, с сожжёнными бровями в школе, не было. Но там точно нигде рядом не было никакого Ван Ибо.

Да и вообще, единственное важное событие в его жизни произошло пять лет назад, когда какой-то подросток, ещё совсем мальчишка…

О нет.

Быть этого не могло.

Конечно же, его везение снова нанесло удар.

— О нет, — сказал он вслух и закрыл лицо руками.

Раздался смешок. Сяо Чжань посмотрел на Ибо сквозь пальцы. Тот выглядел очень… Довольным? Возможно, даже немного счастливым?  
— Значит, всё-таки помнит, — произнёс Ибо.

И, конечно, как Сяо Чжань мог забыть? Пять лет назад, когда они с Фейфей, его ассистенткой, возвращались в студию со встречи, прямо посреди перекрёстка неожиданно объявились демоны. Он, как и другие прохожие, даже глазам своим не поверил — на тот момент демоны предпочитали ловить жертв в безлюдных местах, к которым центр города явно не относился, — и из-за этого они все замешкались и оказались окружены.

А потом откуда-то из-за толпы выпрыгнул подросток с мечом и, видимо, у Ибо уже тогда была эта нездоровая любовь к эффектным появлениям.

Сяо Чжань не успел его разглядеть толком: пока тот сражался с демонами, один из них незаметно подкрался сбоку и попытался впиться своими клыками в ногу Фейфей, и Сяо Чжань, как единственный не застывший от ужаса человек, не придумал ничего лучше, чем попытаться его пнуть, а затем снять с плеча сумку и отбиваться уже ею, пытаясь сохранять дистанцию.

Сумка, конечно, для демона никакой опасности не представляла, и он прекрасно понимал, что скорее всего только разозлил демона ещё больше.

Но хотя бы Фейфей успела отбежать в сторону.

Демон присел, готовясь к прыжку, где-то за спиной Фейфей испуганно выкрикнула «Сяо-лаоши, осторожнее», а в следующее мгновение голова демона покатилась по асфальту, с лёгкостью отрубленная мечом. 

Пока Сяо Чжань отвлекал одного демона, тот охотник уже успел разделаться с остальными и пришёл на выручку.

Конечно, самого охотника Сяо Чжань не запомнил — сначала тот перемещался слишком быстро для его нетренированных глаз, потом он пытался противостоять демону сам, а потом тот скрылся в толпе так же быстро, как и появился.

Но именно эта встреча стала причиной, по которой Сяо Чжань оставил свою спокойную работу дизайнера и решил, что тоже хочет помогать тем, кто не может защитить себя сам.

Его уровень магии был слабым, но приемлемым, и с лихвой компенсировался его навыками стрельбы — Сяо Чжань ещё никогда не был настолько рад, что когда-то выбрал в качестве хобби именно её, — и он смог стать частью Бюро. И всё — потому что однажды его спас неизвестный ему охотник.

Которым оказался Ван Ибо.

Который сейчас сидел рядом.

Даже смешно было об этом думать: он бы мгновенно узнал Ибо, если бы догадался посмотреть на его меч: белые ножны и украшенные сложным металлическим рисунком, плавно перетекающим на гарду, и такая же белая рукоять в его памяти отпечатались, наверное, до конца дней. Но во время первой встречи он зацепился взглядом за единственное яркое пятно — амулет — и просто не стал присматриваться.

— Сяо-лаоши, — позвал Ибо и указал на пустые тарелки. — Если ты уже доел, то пойдём? Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать.

Он кивнул. Прежде, чем он успел потянуться к кошельку, Ибо уже позвал официанта и достал свою карту. И категорически отказался делить счёт пополам.

Сяо Чжань вздохнул. Он, конечно, не мог сказать, что _знает_ Ибо, но что-то ему подсказывало, что спорить с тем было совершенно бесполезно.

Они вышли на улицу, и Ибо поспешно потянул его в невзрачную улочку левее кафе. Он осторожно огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никого нет рядом, после чего положил на землю свою сумку и расстегнул её. Он достал чёрный лук, который казался тяжёлым, словно вырезанным из камня, но, когда Сяо Чжань взял его в руки, оказался на удивление лёгким. А следом за луком Ибо протянул ему чёрный кожаный колчан, на ремне которого висел амулет с зелёной кисточкой.

Похожий на тот, что был на его мече.

— Я слышал, что твоё оружие пострадало во время сражения с демонами, — поспешно объяснил Ибо. — С этим такого не случится. На них обоих уже есть укрепляющие и усиливающие печати, и при непосредственном контакте с демонами лук сам сформирует барьер вокруг тебя.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Сяо Чжань, и указал на амулет. — А это для чего?

От этого вопроса Ибо буквально просиял.

— Узнаешь, если выстрелишь, лаоши, — весело сказал он и сделал пару шагов назад.

Сяо Чжань пожал плечами, послушно достал из колчана стрелу и, приняв привычную стойку, выстрелил в стену.

Услышав про усиливающие печати, он предполагал, что стрела должна с лёгкостью пробить камень. И точно не ожидал того, что стоит только той сорваться с тетивы, как по её древку запляшут языки пламени, которые постепенно соберутся в наконечнике и разлетятся искрами при столкновении со стеной.

Он поражённо посмотрел сначала на стрелу, почти полностью вошедшую в стену, затем перевёл взгляд на кисточку амулета, которая успела сменить цвет на ярко-красный, и только потом — на Ибо.

— Как тебе, Сяо-лаоши? — тот улыбался. — Координатор Лу упоминал, что у тебя проблемы с использованием заклинаний, так что я подумал, что будет неплохо, если амулет поможет твоей магии сосредотачиваться в колчане, чтобы усиливать ею стрелы. Тогда и в заклинаниях необходимости не будет.

— Подожди, ты подумал? — спросил он и осторожно покрутил в пальцах кисточку.

Кажется, Лу Хань говорил, что свой амулет Ибо собрал сам? Но с чего бы ему создавать амулет для Сяо Чжаня?

— Да, — Ибо кивнул, и выражение его лица сменилось неуверенностью. — Я хотел что-то тебе подарить, но не придумал, что именно, и координатор Лу сказал, что оружие — это самый беспроигрышный вариант.

Они точно сговорились за его спиной, хотел вздохнуть Сяо Чжань, но эту мысль сразу же перебила другая. Ибо запомнил его имя, хотя услышал его всего один раз. Ибо оказывался где-то неподалёку, когда Сяо Чжаню грозила опасность. Ибо был знаком с Лу Ханем, они определённо разговаривали о Сяо Чжане, и Лу Хань точно знал, что тогда, в первый раз, спас его именно Ибо, хотя Сяо Чжань сказал всего-лишь о кисточке. И эта оговорка Лу Ханя в больнице…

А ещё Ибо потащил его обедать, сам за этот обед заплатил, а потом подарил ему новое оружие. С амулетом. Который собрал сам.

— Ван Ибо, — рассмеялся Сяо Чжань, — тебе никогда не говорили, что если ты хочешь поухаживать за человеком, то можно просто позвать его на свидание?

По крайней мере, у Ибо хватило совести выглядеть смущённым.


End file.
